


Just the tip

by hweasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Changbin, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Minho, binnie is a brat, horny Minho, sleepy changbin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hweasa/pseuds/hweasa
Summary: Minho wanted to cum, but Changbin just wanted to sleep.





	Just the tip

Minho couldn’t sleep. Of all members in that room, he never could sleep instantly after lying in bed, which was a common situation to the others.

He closed his eyes to focus on good memories that could make him relax. It was cold, however it was more comfortable when he was only in his underwear. Around his bunk, there was a big blanket tied in like an improvised curtain. At first the members were bothered about the strange habits of the dancer, but they got used to it after all.

He kept turning his body to the sides a few more times. His skin itched, his arms hurt, the slightest noise made it difficult for him to fall asleep. He sighed, giving up.

When he opened the curtain, he smiled slightly with the idea that popped up in his mind. Changbin looked calm, lying on the side in his bunk, with his back to Lee. His tank top was up on his chest while his shorts were a little loose, exposing part of his pale ass. Minho wanted to touch him.

He slowly moved toward the sleepyhead, and Changbin didn’t move an inch when the other crawled on the bed to hug him from behind. His chin rested on Seo’s cheek, making the younger groan disconnected words. Poor boy, he probably was in his sweet dreams when the evil Lee thought it was a good idea interrupt his sleep.

"I can’t sleep." Lee whispered against the other’s cheek, already feeling that he was about to get scolded.

His arms encircled Seo’s thin waist. In spite of the gym, small things would not simply grow from night to day. Changbin fidget a little bit, bothered by the other’s presence. Minho rubbed his arm against the exposed skin of the boy, liking the friction more than he should.

Uh-oh: he was getting turned on.

"Shit, hyung…" Changbin grunted without opening his eyes, trying to move away from the awkward contact.

"Please, Binnie…" Minho asked sweetly. "I feel more comfortable this way. Be my plushie, hm?". He was teasing the younger, talking in a ridiculously childish voice.

"‘kay, just stay quiet." So, Changbin gave in to the touch, settled himself against the older’s arms while he prepared to come back to his sweet dreams.

Then, Minho maliciously kept him from sleeping.

"What the fuck is that…" Changbin mumbled still sleepy, either for not wanting the others to wake up and be a tease target for them or for just wanting to be dreaming right now.

Or having an awful nightmare because it wasn’t pleasant to have the feeling of a hard dick poking him.

"Hyung, get out."

He seriously warned seeing that Minho didn’t even have the decency of controlling himself when he was so close to the younger.

"What, Binnie?" He said, faking innocence.

"Move away this shit from me or I will beat the shit out of you."

"What are you talking about?"

Changbin was finally fully awake, angrily sighing with Minho’s shameless.

He thought of turning himself to kick the intruder out, but his body was firmly wrapped by an arm of Lee.

"What th-"

"Shh…" Minho softly blew in his ear. This action made the younger’s body shiver. "You are hard too, Bin…"

"Fuck!"

"I’m trying." Minho laughed next to the boy’s ear, taking advantage of the proximity to leave a kiss on the skin.

"What’s that, hyung?!" Changbin exclaimed under his breath, still fearing to awake the others.

Specially Bang Chan, who gets really mad when he wakes up before the time.

"Aw, Binnie…" The hard cock rubbed against the thin fabric that was keeping their bodies apart. "What about this, I make you feel real good and then you do the same with me, hm?"

"Make feel good? Get that hard dick off my ass." He felt embarrassed and, as much as he tried to move away, Minho’s body seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"How funny, when Chan hyung humps you I don’t see you complaining."

Minho teased pretending to be disappointed, taking advantage of the small one’s distraction to slip his hand through the skin and slowly penetrate Binnie’s shorts.

"This has nothing to do with- Ahh!" The warm touch of Minho was felt at the base of his dick.

"Please, Binnie… Let me make you feel good…"

There wasn't much to do when your groupmate is so close, slipping his hand in your shorts and grabbing your dick, right? That’s what Changbin thought.

The small one relaxed, threw back his head and let himself be caressed. Minho was numb with the smell of sweat and shampoo in the dark hair that was next to his face. Changbin was small, yet so manly that the older one felt every inch of his body begging to ruin the boy. With that thoughts, Minho’s hand caressed the small but thick extension of the boy.

Seo panted with the thump pressing his dick’s head. Everything was so suddenly, he didn’t even know when he got so hard. Maybe it was when Minho slipped his hand through his skin, or before, who knows, he just wouldn’t admit it was at the exact moment when that huge cock pushed against his cheeks. And yes, it happened at this exact moment.

"Are you enjoying, Binnie?" Minho asked with his rough voice against the warm ear of the boy, seeing him shutting his eyes harshly and biting his own bottom lip to contain his excitement.

"Yes…" He said with a trembling voice and if Minho wasn’t close to him, maybe the older couldn’t hear it.

Minho slowly accelerated his massage, his hand doing up and down movements as the dick was getting sticky with precum. Changbin was on fire with the touch, his body was twitching and he was slightly thrusting against the older’s hand. And Minho loved it, it was amazing.

He took the opportunity to take his dick out of his underwear with his free hand, feeling more relieved with this. Changbin’s eyes immediately widened when he felt the penis shocking against his ass.

"Take off your shorts, Binnie…" Minho said in a soft tone, pulling the boy’s earlobe with his teeth.

"No way, hyung…"

"I just want to grind in you, please… That’s not fair."

Changbin thought about it for a few seconds before doing it, taking off the only fabric that separated their hips. He thought he would regret it, however in the moment that Minho’s fingers grabbed his cock firmly, he couldn’t hold the high moan that escaped from his mouth. And things got worse when Minho started to thrust between his ass cheeks, his dick clearly bigger than Seo’s, grinding continuously on his hole, messing everything with his precum.

God, Minho was so sticky. At first he was disgusted with himself, but strangely, this feeling was replaced by a sudden sensation of pleasure. He didn’t know he was so sensitive there, to the point of shiver under the dick of another dude, wanting to grind against it.

"Ah, Binnie… Your ass is so soft, I wanna eat you out.

"Are you crazy, hyung?" He said between sighs of excitation.

"Crazy for you, fuck. Let me put just the tip? Please, Binnie…"

"No way." He denied immediately, but was considering the possibility when he felt that his body wouldn’t last long.

"It won’t hurt, baby. Just the tip, please…"

"Okay, but if it hurts, you’ll pull out."

He consented just because he thought it would be different – for not saying interesting – cumming with an extra “stimulant”.

Minho smiled triumphantly, bringing his free hand to his mouth to spit. After that, he stroked his dick with his hand to lubricate it. Then, without stopping the strokes on Changbin’s dick, he directed his cock’s head to the tight hole of the younger boy, penetrating little by little until he heard the boy’s gasp, who tried to move away.

"You said just the tip, damn."

"Calm down, my dick’s head is just a little big." He teased. "Are you pretending that you don’t like it, Bin?"

"L-like what, hyung?" He hated himself for stuttering.

"The big head of my dick penetrating you."

It was uncomfortable, but nothing painful, Changbin admitted to himself. Quite the opposite, he was so relaxed that it was easy to endure. God, Minho was controlling his body.

"Cum for your hyung, prince." Minho erotically asked against his ear, feeling the boy’s hole more and more tight around him. Changbin was close. The older accelerated the masturbation, pressing harder his fingers around Changbin’s dick while he was kissing and sucking the younger’s skin.

Changbin was whimpering. The sensations in his ass, on his face, in his dick… The annoying heat and Minho’s torture, always slowing down when he was almost there, and he still had the audacity to ask him to cum!

Then, Changbin thought if he gave what the other wanted, maybe he could finally have his glorious orgasm. Right? Wrong.

He pressed his hips against the older and only received a mocking giggle from him. Minho wouldn’t make things easy for him, he was a sadist, after all.

"Hyung…" He begged, extremely needy now. "Please…"

"Please what, angel?" The hand that was caressing him stopped, placed exactly on the sensitive tip. Seo was at his limit.

"Let me cum, please…"

"My dongsaeng wants to cum, uh?" He started to slowly rub his cock, just to tease the small boy.

"Yes… Let Binnie cum…'

Seo appealed to what he did best – or what he thought he did -, his irresistible cuteness.

"Please, Minho hyung… I wanna cum in your hand…"

"Do you like my hand on your dick, baby?"

"Yes… I wanna fill it with my milk."

Minho smiled, enjoying the situation. Who could imagine, hm? Anyone who saw Changbin minutes before wouldn’t believe he would end like this. The older took the opportunity to bury his hard member in the other’s hole.

So tight, so dry, so warm. There wasn’t any kind of preparation in it, but he appreciated the willpower of Changbin, who didn’t even complain when half of the dick already was well covered by his anus. Seo couldn’t deny it, he was enjoying a little bit the burning sensation. Why not giving a little pleasure to someone who was already giving him so much?

Minho slowly started to thrust in him, liking the tightening around his dick and providing the same to the boy’s dick with his hand. He accelerated his hand without any warning, pressing his lips against the pale neck of the small one. His teeth crawled to bite the place, but he focused on licking, kissing and sucking the skin without leaving any hickey. He didn’t want to deal with a completely mad Changbin in the next day.

"Cum for hyung, then, love. Make a mess in my hand with your milk…"

So, Changbin just needed that to come in the older’s hand, his spasms making Woojin slightly shift himself in the top bunk, probably annoyed with the agitation in the bottom bunk under him. Seo almost gasped too, being stopped by a sudden kiss.

The saliva connected the tongues when the dancer broke the kiss, still feeling the hole’s twitches around his buried cock.

"You are so dirty, Binnie, you made a huge mess in my hand…" The younger one didn't even bother to answer, he wasn’t paying attention, actually, he was enjoying the last milliseconds of the wonderful feeling of an orgasm provided by another person. "Clean it for hyung…"

Minho brought his dirty hand to Seo’s face, wiping it on the other’s chin and lips. Changbin just realized what was happening when he felt the bitter taste impregnated in his tongue.

"Shit, man!" He complained too loud, making Chan groan in his bed next to them.

"Just suck it." Minho forced his fingers against the younger’s lips.

Changbin, angry and upset, let the fingers enter his mouth, hoping for Minho cum soon and go back to his bed.

"Is it tasty, Binnie, your cum?" He teased with a evil smile, still focused on the slight thrusts against Seo’s ass.

"Try it and you’ll know, hyung."

"If you try my cum you would never want to drink another thing, princess."

"Argh, hyung."

Minho really, really wanted to laugh… But sadly, even his body couldn’t stand it anymore, begging for relief. When Changbin finished his job – a really bad job, by the way – on Minho’s fingers, he grabbed the younger’s waist, just to keep him still and only focus on his own orgasm.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Binnie, ah I think about it a lot…" He told while he thrusted the tip of his cock in and out of the hole, Changbin was panting with the words and thrusts. "Seeing this ass around my cock, receiving me so well… Please, Binnie."

"Not t-today, hyung…" It was what his mouth said, although his body begged for more.

"But will you let me fuck you one day? Hyung wants to see you riding him really good, did you know that? I’ll teach you how to like a dick."

"Ah, Minho hyung… Just cum already."

"Can I cum inside you?"

And Changbin allowed it because he already was tired, sweating and dirty. And, even though he denies it, he wanted to know how was the feeling of having the warm cum inside him. It wasn’t that deep, right? It wasn’t like the cum would flood his gut.

So when Minho thrusted one last time, deeper than before, Changbin grunted out loud, now knowing that yes, the feeling of having cum inside him was different. And also, he couldn’t deny, it felt good too.

"Fuck, you’re so warm." Minho said, using the shorts to clean both bodies of them.

"Now let me sleep, hyung, please…" His voice was weak and sore.

"Ok, but only if you let me sleep here with you."

It was two o’clock. They would wake up at six. Minho had already come, right? Both of them, actually. Why not? He wouldn’t bother him for the rest of the night.

That was what Changbin – wrongly – thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
